Divine Lettre
by Ink's Feather
Summary: Ils ont beaux dire ce qu'ils veulent, nos parents détiennent une part de notre identité. Elle peut être infime, presque invisible - soit. Mais elle existe bel et bien. Et tous, tous sans exception ont un jour écris à leur parent divin.
1. Bouteille à la mer

_J'écris cette lettre en ce soir du dix-huit août .Une fois que minuit sera passé,_

_ je la mettrai dans une bouteille et je la jetterai dans la marrée montante de Montauk._

Papa,

Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose de toi. Quand j'interroge Maman, ses prunelles se perdent dans l'horizon. C'est comme si elle se souvenait. De toi. De l'amour. Du bonheur. Puis elle me regarde, et le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage est triste. Elle répond vaguement. Que je te ressemble. Que je t'aimerais. Qu'elle t'aimait. Que tu m'aimais.

Je ne pose pas trop de question. Car ça la rend triste. Et je n'aime pas la voir triste. Je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas non plus. Parce qu'elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit. C'est comme quand elle est à Montauk. Elle a l'air heureuse. Même sans toi.

Pourquoi es-tu parti, Papa ? Elle me répète toujours que tu n'es pas mort. Que tu es perdu en mer. Mais qu'est-ce que la mer peut bien avoir de si dangereux pour t'avoir capturé ? Elle me semble si calme, si douce. Familière. Elle est comme un refuge pour moi. Comment peut-elle être cruelle au point de te tenir éloigné de nous ? Éloigné de moi ?

Je me plais à penser que je te ressemble, comme le dit Maman. Que nos visages ont les mêmes traits. Que je tiens mes yeux vert d'eau de toi. Que tes cheveux sont encore plus bouclés que les miens. J'essaye d'imaginer ton sourire quand je me sens seul. Ta voix quand je n'arrive pas dormir. Tes regards quand je me sens fière de moi.

Qui es-tu, Papa ? Qui es-tu ? Quel homme a-t-il bien pu séduire Maman comme tu l'as fait ? Tu dois forcément être exceptionnel. Comme un prince. Maman ne mérite rien de moins. Et elle ne mérite pas d'être seule. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la laisser seule. Pourquoi devais-tu aller en mer ? C'était pour ton métier ? Maman ne me répond jamais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans la vie. Je ne sais même pas ton nom ! J'essaye d'imaginer. Philippe. Pascale. Paul. Patrick... Ils semblent proches, mais rien ne convient à l'image que je me fais de toi. C'est comme si tu étais insaisissable.

J'aimerais que tu sois là. Souvent. Je ne le dis jamais à personne. A qui je pourrais le dire, de toute façon ? Je n'ai pas d'ami. Pas de famille. Pas de père. Qu'en penserais-tu, Papa, si tu étais là ? Que me dirais-tu pour me remonter le morale ? Je n'ose pas m'imaginer. Je n'ose pas espérer.

Je ne suis plus un bambin qui ne comprends pas le subtilité de la vie. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver de toi. Et dans mes rêves, tu es fière de moi. Tu ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de mot. Tu poses juste les yeux sur moi, et j'ai l'impression d'être un héros. Parfois, tu me serres dans tes bras, tu prononces mon prénom, tu ébouriffes mes cheveux.

Ça me parait tellement réel, tellement naturel que j'ai mal en me réveillant. Notre vie sans toi, c'est comme la mer sans sel, totalement vide de sens.

Je sais que je ne suis plus un bambin, et qu'espérer que tu reviennes est inutile et naïf. Mais, je t'en supplie, Papa.

Reviens.

Ton fils, Percy.


	2. Ta Fille Parfaite

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Alena Robynelfe: **Je suis heureuse que ça te touche. Pour les prénoms, il y avait un clin d'oeil à un autre one-shot que j'ai écrit. L'as-tu remarqué ?

**Les 3**** Magnifiques****:** Merci ! Heureuse de te compter parmi mes fidèles lecteurs !

**Miharulaboulette**: Oui, je me suis dis qu'il fallait commencer par Percy pour celui-là. Le lettre qu'il écrit sera l'une des plus douce. Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas qu'on aura les réponses. Les lettres resteront des bouteilles à la mer. La plupart des demi-dieux vont détruire la lettre après écriture ou la garder dans un endroit où personne ne la trouvera. De plus, ils écrivent la lettre à des moments différents. Répondre serait difficile. Et tu connais les dieux: pas franchement des parents idéales...

Merci !

** gab:** Merci ! Il y aura des suites, comme tu peux le voir. Pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit que trois lettres... Une est en cours d'écriture malgré un blocage. Je compte bien continuer, surtout si ça vous plait !

* * *

**DIVINE LETTRE**

" Papa ",

Ne crois pas que je t'appelle comme ça par affection. Je n'éprouve aucune affection pour toi. C'est plutôt par insolence. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as un jour appelé de cette manière ? Je crois que non. Personne n'a jamais osé être aussi familier avec toi. Et si oui, ce n'était certainement pas avec amour. Plutôt avec sarcasme. Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas le père idéal. Tu es loin, très loin de ça.

Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour te remercier, ou pour quelques raisons pour lesquelles on écrit une lettre normalement. Je ne suis pas normale. Tu n'es pas normal. Pourquoi écrirais-je donc une lettre normale ? Bref, un jour, quand j'allais encore à l'école, quand je vivais encore avec cette femme qui me servait de mère, on a dû écrire une lettre pour la fête des pères. Le mienne est restée blanche. L'institutrice m'a dit que même si tu ne vivais pas avec nous, je devais t'écrire quelque chose. Peu importe ce que c'était. Un supplique. Un reproche pour ne pas être là. Mes peurs. Mes rêves. Mes cauchemars. Ma colère. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il fallait juste écrire. Mais je n'avais rien à te dire. Et, de toute façon, tu ne la lierais jamais, cette lettre. Pourquoi donc aurais-je écris quelque chose ?

En y repensant, j'aurais aimé te décrire chacun de mes cauchemars. Chacun des monstres que je voyais. Et chacun des rêves sanglants où tu étais détrôné et vaincu. Mais j'étais trop petite pour utiliser les bons mots, les assez forts pour décrire mes sentiments et ces horreurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à écrire. Même si tu ne liras pas non plus cette lettre. Aujourd'hui, je veux te dire à quel point je suis en colère contre toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par ta royale et divine tête ? Pourquoi, déjà, as-tu rompu la promesse que tu avais faite à tes frères ?

Non, la première question devrait être; "Pourquoi as-tu trompée ton épouse ?". Mais je n'ai que faire de cette diablesse. Je ne te la poserais donc pas. Trompe-la autant que tu veux, elle pourra peut être souffrir un quart de ma souffrance.

Le seconde question est donc; pourquoi tu n'as jamais veillé sur moi ? Tu es un dieu, je le sais. Tu es le roi des dieux, je le sais aussi ! Mais tu restes un père. Que m'as-tu jamais apporté ? Un magnifique petit frère. Que tu m'as ensuite repris. Un petit ami pour qui j'aurais été en Enfers. Qui nous a trahis à cause de toi et de ta foutu famille. Un génialissime pouvoir en relation avec tes attributions. J'ai nommé, vertige ! Une arme et un bouclier. Qui se sont avérés ne pas être si utiles que ça. Et une vie pleine de santé sous la forme d'un arbre. Géniale ! Tu es vraiment un père exemplaire !

Attends. Un arbre, franchement ? Un putain d'arbre !? Après tout ce que j'avais déjà subi à cause de toi, tu m'as changé en _arbre_ ? Après ça, ne m'en veux pas de ne pas avoir suivi ta vocation et de ne pas avoir semé des enfants au quatre coin de la Terre ! Ton égoïsme m'avait pris les deux hommes que j'ai jamais aimé et que j'aimerais jamais. Et je n'avais plus envie de subir le courroux de ta diablesse, comme chacun de tes enfants. Je suis donc partie. J'ai rejoint les chasseresses. J'ai rejoint Artémis. J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à croiser ta route.

Adieu.

_ La fille parfaite d'un père parfait. _

** Thalia Grace.**


	3. Tu Hijo

**Divine Lettre **

Maman,

Je sais, on est censé écrire à son père, je suis censé écrire à mon parent divin. Mais c'est à toi que je veux écrire. Je suis comme mon père tu sais, je ne sais pas trop bien m'exprimer avec les gens. Mais je peux dire que je t'aime. Oh oui je t'aime. Dans mon enfance, tu étais le seul éclat de lumière. Tu étais mon phare. Tu étais mon huile de moteur. Sans toi, c'était la panne sèche.

Je me suis toujours senti responsable. Et on m'a toujours accusé. Je suis désolé, Maman, je suis désolé. Je sais que ces mots ne te ramèneront pas. Je sais aussi que tu ne les liras jamais. Mais c'est une consolation pour moi de les écrire. Ce qui devait être dit sera enfin dit. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de dire sera là...

Tu sais, je suis toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je suis toujours à la traîne. Je fais toujours des bêtises. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu seras fière de moi. Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour ça. Je veux être utile. Je veux sauver des vies. Je ne veux pas... détruire. Je veux réparer. Je suis un mécanicien après tout. Pas aussi doué que toi, je le sais. Mais je suis tout de même heureux de suivre ta voie.

J'en veux à mon père pour m'avoir donné ce don. Je lui en veux. Car il t'a emmené loin de moi. Mais je le remercie, car il m'a rendu spécial. Ce don n'est pas seulement mauvais, comme je le croyais, puisqu'il m'a permis de sauver la vie de mes amis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne suis pas doué pour ça, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. Je préférais quand je te disais « Je t'aime » en morse. C'était simple, net. Mais je fais une exception pour toi, Maman. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois encore là, que tu m'expliques, que tu m'aides. Ta voix rassurante me manque. Elle hante mes rêves. C'est la mélodie de mon cerveau. C'est comme une boite de musique, si les écrous fonctionnent l'ostinato retentit, encore et encore.

Je n'ai pas encore fini ce que j'ai à faire. Je le sais. Je dois faire beaucoup de choses, aider beaucoup de gens, me venger. Je vais montrer de quel bois se chauffe Léo Valdez. Ils verront tous que ton fils a été élevé par la meilleure personne du monde.

Attends un peu, tu seras fière de moi.

Je l'espère.

Adieu.

_ Tu hijo, Léo._


End file.
